The Morning After The Night Before
by Bijou1986
Summary: The morning after the night before if things had gone according to Noah's plan on New Year's Eve 2008


_Dear Luke_

_If you followed my directions and didn't read this last night, then this is the first day of 2009._

_We spent our first night together and I'm lying in bed with you watching you read this._

_Knowing me I'm betting I didn't say everything you needed to hear last night._

_You've always been better with words than me._

_But I want to thank you Luke, for being my love, for being my future._

_Happy New Year_

Luke smiled and read the letter again.

He turned on his side and put his arm around the man lying next to him.

"Did you mean that?" He asked. "About me being your future?"

Noah nodded and bit his lip.

"I meant every word."

Luke smiled brightly and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's bare chest.

"But don't you ever say you're not good with words again Noah Mayer" Luke said waving the letter in front of Noah's face.

Noah chuckled and leaned over to kiss Luke.

"You know.. if someone would have told me two weeks ago that you and I would be lying here now.. I would have told them they were crazy." Luke said softly.

"Well.. I was kind of hoping you would still want to be with me..you know after everything that happened.. because I actually planned this ages ago." Noah admitted.

"Really?" Luke asked, part surprised, part amused.

"Yeah.. remember before the whole election mess.. this one day when you were at Java and I wanted to kiss you and Casey walked in saying something like get a room.. Well that's when I booked the room for New Year's Eve." Noah explained.

"That was months ago." Luke said propping himself up on his elbow. "You really started planning all this back then?"

"Uh.. yes.." Noah said blushing slightly.

"I just wanted you to have the best new years eve possible.. and we always said we wanted our first time to be special.. well I figured this would class as special.."

Luke smiled and kissed boyfriend.

"Last night was special and it was the best New Year's Eve of my life. Thank you."

They lay in silence for a while, arms wrapped around each other listening to each other's breathing while letting their thoughts wander back to the previous night.

"Noah?" Luke asked softly and got a curious "Hmm?" in reply.

"Why New Year's Eve? I mean if you planned it all back then.. why did you pick New Year's Eve as The Night?" Luke asked as he moved in the bed so he was lying with his chin on Noah's chest looking into his boyfriend's blue eyes.

Noah shifted uncomfortably under Luke, avoiding his gaze.

"It's stupid" he mumbled hoping Luke would just drop the subject.

"I'm sure it's not. Just tell me. No more secrets remember?" Luke pushed.

Noah sighed.

_I should've known he wouldn't just drop it._

"Come on Noah.." Luke said seductively. "I know how to make you talk now."

Noah laughed as he thought back to the night he had just spent with Luke. The night in which he had discovered Luke was a very chatty bed partner. "

What are you laughing at Mayer?" Luke asked trying to sound angry and failing miserably.

"You." Noah answered teasingly which earned him a playful slap on the chest from Luke.

"You still haven't told me why you picked New Year's Eve." Luke tried again. "I promise you I won't laugh. Tell me."

Noah sighed, his boyfriend was like a pitbull sometimes; he just wouldn't let things go.

"Tell me" Luke demanded sweetly.

"Alright, alright.. you can be very persistent, you know that?" Noah said sighing as he sat up in bed.

"Yep, I know. I have to be, I'm dating you." Luke teased and moved so he was sitting beside his boyfriend leaning against the bed's headboard.

"Come on, tell me, I'm waiting." Luke said impatiently after a few minutes of silence.

Noah took a deep breath and started talking.

"Well I just remembered last year.. our first date, we went to metro, we danced and we made out in my truck and missed midnight."

Luke chuckled.

"Yeah that was a good night."

"I just wanted to sort of carry on the tradition of first times on New Year's Eve." Noah explained. "And start the new year off right – together."

"And I thought you were going to tell me you just picked a random night." Luke said jokingly.

"I know, I'm a loser for over thinking everything." Noah said hiding his face in his hands.

"Maybe, but I think it's sweet that you put so much thought into it." Luke said sweetly as he gently removed Noah's hands from his face.

"You do?" Noah asked.

"Yes. If it would've been up to me we'd probably ended up in the back of your truck." Luke joked.

"Honestly I wouldn't have cared if we had." Noah admitted.

"Me neither, but this king size bed is a little more comfortable than your truck, don't you think?" Luke joked and both boys laughed.

"Noah?" Luke asked a few minutes later.

"That's me." Noah replied jokingly.

"I uh.. want to ask you something.. but you have to promise you will tell me the truth. No matter what, no matter how much I might hate the answer.." Luke said fumbling with the sheets on the bed.

"Ok.. I promise. What is it?" Noah asked curiously.

"Last night.. did you uh.. enjoy it? Was uh.. I any good?" Luke asked shyly, eyes focused on the sheets.

Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Luke really that insecure?

"You know you not saying anything isn't doing anything good for my self esteem right now.." Luke said biting his lip. "I sucked didn't I?"

Noah chuckled remembering last night.

"Yeah you definitely sucked." Noah said as he gently lifted up Luke's chin and made sure he saw the naughty grin on his face.

"I thought I made it pretty clear last night but I will say it again. You we're amazing Luke. Last night was the best night of my life. And a lot if not all of that was because of you. I love you."

"Hmm.. You were pretty good too and I love you too." Luke murmured against Noah's lips and kissed him.

The heat was rising between the two of them for yet another time when the rumbling of Noah's stomach interrupted the moment.

Luke laughed and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's stomach.

"Are you hungry babe? There are still some strawberries left from last night."

"Thanks but I think we should just order some fresh ones." Noah said as he picked up the phone on the nightstand and ordered room service.

They sat in bed talking and kissing for a while enjoying the feeling of being locked away in their own little sanctuary when a knock on the door and a male voice saying "Room service" interrupted them. Noah quickly got out of bed and looked around for his clothes. A second knock on the door made Noah run into the ensuite and wrap a towel around his waist and rush to the door to let the man bring their breakfast in. The man wheeled in the breakfast cart, wished both boys a happy new year and left the room again, closing the door behind him.

"What did you order?" Luke asked curiously.

"Strawberries, I told you. And some toast and eggs and pancakes and juice." Noah answered.

Luke gave him an amused look.

"What? I'm hungry. You helped me work up quite an appetite last night." Noah said grinning as he walked over to the bed, a bowl of strawberries in one hand, a glass of juice in the other.

When he wanted to get back in bed with Luke the towel he had wrapped around his waist fell to the floor.

"Wow.. that brings back memories.." Luke said taking the bowl of strawberries from Noah.

It took Noah a few second to realise what his boyfriend meant.

"Oh.. right.. yes.. well let's not talk about that now ok? All that is in the past now."

Luke nodded and took a bite from the strawberry in his hand.

They had breakfast and talked about their everyday life. How Noah quit his job at Java every single day but never actually told his boss. And Luke complained about living with his parents in their very  
>crowded house.<p>

"I'm thinking of moving back to the farm.." Luke said hoping Noah would pick up on the hint he was dropping.

Noah jumped up from the bed like he had been stung by a bee and walked over to his jacket.

"Noah is everything ok?" Luke asked worrying if he had maybe said something wrong.

"Yes everything is fine." Noah answered getting back into bed with Luke, hands behind his back.

"I want to give you something." He said as he moved his hands from behind his back and opened his right fist.

"My keys?" Luke asked confused as he took his keychain from Noah's hand.

"No, mine." Noah answered opening his other fist revealing his own set of keys.

"I don't understand." Luke said with a confused look on his face.

"Remember what we said we'd use these key chains for?" Noah asked and suddenly it dawned on Luke.

"Well since we don't have an apartment yet I want you to have this." Noah said taking a key off his key chain and putting it on Luke's.

"It's the key to my dorm room.. and I don't have a roommate so you can always stay over if you want.." Noah explained.

"And maybe tomorrow we can get a paper and see what we can do about that apartment key.." he said shyly.

"Noah Mayer.. are you asking me to move in with you?" Luke asked amused at his boyfriend's sudden shyness.

"Yes." Noah said confident. "But only if you want to. It's ok if you don't.. if you think it's too soon or something." He added quickly.

Luke smiled and kissed Noah on the lips.

"I would love to move in with you."


End file.
